


I'm running to you before you fade from me

by GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver/pseuds/GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been five years. Five years of the Doctor on and off. He'd whizz into their lives every now and then – presumably when he got bored. He would knock the door excitedly as if he had some gossip he was absolutely eager to let loose. He'd talk as if he had not been absent. He'd babble about some amazing planet or sight that they just had to see. He would not take no for an answer – he was being generous by still popping up and visiting; he could have disappeared one day and not return, like he did to so many people. That they had a Doctor who visited sporadically, they were too lucky and fortunate than to reject his offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm running to you before you fade from me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I wrote this because I watched the Power of three and it was a great episode. I was supposed to be writing a short piece about the Doctor visiting the Ponds + River. However, things got out of hand and I wrote a story about how Amy and Rory gradually over time were rethinking about time travel. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this. It is the shortest I have written.

It had been five years. Five years of the Doctor on and off. He'd whizz into their lives every now and then – presumably when he got bored. He would knock the door excitedly as if he had some gossip he was absolutely eager to let loose. He'd talk as if he had not been absent. He'd babble on incessantly about some amazing planet or sight that they just had to see. He would not take no for an answer – he was generous by still popping up and visiting; he could have disappeared one day and not return, like he did to so many people. That they had a Doctor who visited sporadically, they were too lucky and fortunate than to reject his offer.

It only made it harder when he deposited them back home. It was always spontaneous. One minute – or rather more, one week – they would be off in a forest being chased by Sontaran. Whilst knee deep an immersed in one adventure, he'd be planning their next one. They could go to the lost moons of Poush - although they were no longer lost. Then when they returned to the TARDIS, he'd tell them that it was time for them to come home and leave them with the feeble promise of returning – some time. They would return, lingering on the uncertainty. Did they continue to readjust to real life? They had tried to many a time and just. They would start to think that they could really handle the ordinary things such as actually buying milk and throwing out expired food. Then, the Doctor would fall out of the sky and land on their door step. It seemed as if they were cursed to wait for the Doctor. 

As the minutes, hours, days, weeks and months past by, the answer became clearer. The Doctor was their friend when it suited him, it seemed. He was an amazing creature and he could offer them so much: adventure, danger, amusement and beauty. She loved him - really she did, but he could not stay still. SHe found herself questioning whether they needed that when they had each other? When everyday life was crammed full with amazing, sad and happy moments? More and more their answer was becoming no.

Thankfully for the Ponds, their daughter was not as fickle as her husband. She would tell them exactly when she would return. She would make sure that she saw them frequently – she refused to play hard to get like the Doctor did. She refused to add time and space travel to the equation. She would bring board games she had no idea how to play and bottles of champagne. They would camp out in their living room just talking animatedly. They wished sometimes that their best friend could perhaps take a leave out of his wife's book.

The years to follow had passed in a similar fashion. However, by that time, they had become so weary of time travel that when the Doctor came to visit with the promise of whisking them away, they were almost adverse to the idea. One day, they would tell him that enough was enough. That real life, with all its imperfections, stress, bills and special little moments had won them over.

  
"You're thinking of stopping, aren't you? You and Rory." He asked. Honestly, yes. She was. It felt as if she was living two different lives and that was way too much stress for her liking. She was worried that eventually, real life would always be put on hold. Real life would always be second best. She had her Roman and loved him more than she could ever articulate... she had him in real life. Now, he was all she needed. Not space or time. But how could she say yes to his answer? She could not bear to hurt her best friend. 

"I'm running to you and Rory before you fade from me." He told her and it almost broke her heart. Impaired her a little bit more. Real life could wait some more, couldn't it?


End file.
